McFluffle Bunny Empire
The McFluffle Bunny Empire (MBE) is a country populated by humans, sentient wabbits and sentient corgis located west of Toylando province in the TBRE and north of NGL Island in Natural Green Land. The country is a member state of the Barbergen Zone, and although it maintains good relations with the TBRE and the Laltofian Confederation, it is not considered a Laltofian nation despite its population of sentient non-humans. The three main subspecies of humans that reside in the MBE are Homo sapiens sapiens (Anatomically Modern Humans, or AMH), Homo trugis (more commonly known as "dwarves"), and Homo genomos ("gnomes"). The MBE's capital is Eveshire whilst the largest city is Shadowfern. Other major urban areas include Blackstone, Flufferdan, and Minstrel City. History Ancient history Arrival of the British In 1798, the British trader NAME Taylor, arrived in what is now Eveshire in the MBE. At the time, King NAME of the STATE was dealing with an uprising from the NAME wabbit tribe. Taylor offered help in the form of the schooner he was travelling in, and his technologically superior forces quickly put down the rebellion. As a gift for his actions, King NAME gave Taylor governorship of part of what would become known as Lepus Island. In 1801, King NAME also ceded Tonka Island and NAME Island to Taylor. By 1845, the Taylor family had leased and annexed much of the land on Lepus Island and the rest of the Kingdom of NAME. On the DAY MONTH 1845, the Royal State of NAME declared war on the Kingdom of NAME. On the DAY MONTH 1846, King NAME surrendered to Queen NAME Taylor's forces. The process through which the Taylor family gained control of Lepus Island has been compared with the expansion of the Kingdom of Sarawak ruled by the Brooke family (also known as the "White Rajahs"). However, the Taylor dynasty remained independent from the United Kingdom and never became a protectorate of the British Empire. The Taylorite forces then set their sights on the islands to the west and northwest of Lepus Island, with what are now the Royalle Islands being claimed on the DAY MONTH 1846. Upon their annexation, the Royal State of NAME was renamed the McFluffle Bunny Empire. The Carrot Isles and Blostir were subsequently conquered in DATE and DATE respectively. World Wars During the Second World War, the MBE remained neutral and did not use its military forces to support either side of the conflict. However, the MBE did host the Loiwikese royal family after it was forced into exile following the collapse of the Kingdom of Loiwik to the National Republic of Penglai. Post-war and dictatorship In the immediate aftermath of the Second World War, there was widespread talk among the general populace of the MBE for the need of a strong government to lead the country as well as for the monarchy to take a more ceremonial role. In response, Queen NAME appointed the war hero General Sir Harold Warton as prime minister, and gave him comparatively free reign to decide policy for the country. This turned out to be a disastrous mistake for the monarchy, as Warton (who had support from the army) soon completely sidelined the queen, who fled the country on the 21st October 1945, essentially ceding control to Warton. On the 8th June 1946, at a meeting of the House of the Queen (which Warton was a member of), Warton declared MBE Socialism the official ideology of the country, with a letter allegedly stating that the move was done with the approval of Queen NAME (after the fall of Warton's regime, it was discovered that the letter was a forgery). In later texts under the Warton government, this meeting would retrospectively be called "The Revolution". Although Warton's new government was socialist in name, in reality it was more akin to a Strasserist Third Positionist movement. Immediately after the meeting, Warton had three of his closest associates, NAME, NAME, and NAME arrested on charges of working with the TBRE and Tabi'atstan with the aim of reducing the MBE to a puppet state. The three were later executed. The next day, on the 9th June, Warton announced that the government would undergo a drastic restructuring process, with the end result being that power was centred around four ministries (the Ministries of War, Finance and Economy, the Interior, and Publicity and Communications), and Warton effectively became the supreme leader of the country. Using technology captured from the Axis during the Second World War, the MBE built up a large rocket force, comprised mostly of copies of the German A-4 rocket, although there were also upgraded versions with longer ranges. With this sophisticated weaponry under his command, Warton claimed MBE sovereignty over Tra Palm, a province of the Kingdom of Loiwik, with the first MBE rocket attacks against Tra Palm thus beginning on the 25th June 1948. In response, the Loiwikese launched their own bombings of MBE targets with bomber aircraft. The Loiwikese Navy also launched US Republic-Ford JB-2 cruise missiles (a copy of the German V-1) from its warships against MBE cities in the Carrot Isles. On the 17th August 1951, Warton died. Although it was first thought that he had died of a heart attack, it was later revealed in DATE that he had been assassinated by his planned successor, Jerrold O'Conner. O'Conner was unable to maintain the MBE Socialist Party's tight hold on power over the populace, and ceded to the demands of banned political parties to be legalised again. The MBE Socialist Party was hence voted out of power in a snap election held on the 24th September. Shortly afterwards, on the 31st September, Queen NAME returned to the MBE, and resumed her post as monarch. With the return to monarchial rule, most of the policies of the MBE Socialist Party government were reversed, and the absolute monarchy was restored. Cold War Second dictatorship With the reawakening of Cold War tensions beginning in the late 1970s, the MBE began to experience a rise in support for far-right parties. Failures in the MBE agricultural sector also started food shortages, with the MBE economy suffering greatly from the severe reduction in agricultural exports. These combined issues soon resulted in mass riots, with street fighting then breaking out between rival political groups and civil war looming. In 1985, the Anguldawn Party, with the support of various large businesses in the MBE, took power in snap-elections after a terrorist attack on the Eveshire water supply involving biological weapons and a gas attack on a supermarket in Shadowfern. Similar to the Warton regime, the new Anguldawn government massively restructured the state bureaucracy. Strangely, the regular police force was kept separate from the Department of Special Law Enforcement of the Ministry of the Interior and was placed under the Ministry of Investigations, but would later involve itself in investigations regarding terrorist attacks. Unlike under the Warton government, the Anguldawn party tolerated and recognised the monarchy of the MBE, although Queen NAME was reduced to a mere figurehead under their rule. The MBE royal family was effectively held hostage by the Anguldawn regime and put under house arrest in the Bunny Palaces, away from the capital. This would later prove critical in the survival of the monarchy, as the MBE monarchy was thus percieved by most of the populace to be unsupportive of the Anguldawn regime. Internally, non-Christians, homosexuals, immigrants, and political opponents were sent to concentration camps. One of the most infamous was Wrenhurst Resettlement Camp, where homosexuals were imprisoned after the criminalisation of homosexuality. The Anguldawn regime's ideology also quickly took a racist turn, with Tabi'atstanis, Muzaffaridistanis, and Maticoundans being portrayed in government propaganda as "cannibalistic filth". By late 1992, a combination of terrorist attacks against Anguldawn installations and general public discontent resulted in an armed uprising in Eveshire. Royalist militia attacked the Bunny Palaces on the DATE, and declared the absolute monarchy restored. Faced with increasing numbers of revolts arising on the various islands of the MBE, Anguldawn forces were unable to regroup to effectively fight the royalists, with various Anguldawn units being pinned down in urban combat. A total of 2,277 people were executed during and after the fall of the Anguldawn regime, with a further 8,565 being imprisoned. An additional punishment meted out by courts for citizens whose crimes were not deemed serious enough for imprisonment was the removal of certain political, civil and professional rights, effectively making such people second-class citizens, with 10,782 people receiving this sentence. Recent history Write the first section of your page here. Geography Administrative districts The MBE comprises four provinces: Lepus Island, the Royalle Islands, the Carrot Isles, and Blostir. Politics The MBE is a unitary state under an absolute monarchy, with Queen Evelyn as the head of state. Government The McFluffle Bunny Empire shares elements of a parliamentary republic and an absolute monarchy. The head of state of the McFluffle Bunny Empire - currently Queen Evelyn - must be a member of the NAME royal family, and their spouse has significantly less political and symbolic power. The legislature is a bicameral system called the Parliament of the McFluffle Bunny Empire, with the lower house called the House of the King and the upper house called the House of the Queen. The lower house is directly elected by the people, whilst the upper house is appointed by the monarchy. Both houses have equal power; additionally, the head of state may overrule laws if they wish to do so. The head of state is responsible for appointing the head of the executive branch, responsible for policy formation, although in practice the head of the executive must enjoy the confidence of the House of the King. The nominal head of the government of the MBE is the Prime Minister of the MBE. The Prime Minister is appointed by the ruling monarch, and typically serves in an advisory role to the monarch. The current Prime Minister is Lucas North. Law and criminal justice Rule of law is much valued in the MBE, with a judiciary that is recognized to be independent. Moreover, values espoused in the Barbergen Charter such as freedom of conscience and the right to dignity are strongly protected in the INSERT. Foreign relations The MBE is aligned with the Western world in international affairs. Regionally, the MBE is a member of the Barbergen Community. Military The armed forces of the McFluffle Bunny Empire are the Royal Bunny Forces. The current General Secretary is Eli David, and the current Secretary of the Navy is Piper Gordon. Human rights Despite being an absolute monarchy, freedom of speech, freedom of religion, and freedom of the press are highly valued in the MBE. Although the Ministry of the Interior has wide sweeping powers, it does not typically exercise them. Economy Science and technology Transport Railways are the predominant form of transport in the MBE, with roads taking a secondary role. Between the four provinces there are many ferry and air services. Energy Electrical needs in the MBE are provided for primarily through biofuel power plants located in Blostir. The biofuel is produced through the cultivation of Isochrysis algae. Other forms of electricity production used in the MBE are tidal plants, although there is concern towards the possible damage of marine ecosystems. Demographics Ethnic groups 40% of the MBE population are humans, 40% are Wabbits, and 20% are gnolls. Languages Religion The official state religion of the MBE is Anglican Christianity, although other religious beliefs and denominations are recognised and protected. Education Education including tertiary level education is free for MBE citizens. International students pay a low fee for education within the MBE. Healthcare There is a national healthcare service that provides free medical services for MBE citizens. Culture Literature Music During the Warton era, music was put under censorship, and there was a blacklist of music banned in the country. Censorship of banned music was the responsibility of the Ministry of the Interior, which owned and maintained the blacklist. Visual art Cinema Media Under the Warton regime, total censorship was practiced in media in the MBE. The main television network was the MBE Television Network (MTN), which broadcast news and propaganda reels to the public, although many of its news stories had been warped and changed to match the government line. With the rise of the Anguldawn party, government propaganda on television was brought back in the form of the Voice of Eveshire channel. Philosophy Cuisine Evelynbread is a commonly consumed dessert in the MBE. It is a dessert dish made with bread crust that is used as a lining, typically with an apple filling. Sport Symbols Category:States Category:Alliance of Toy Islands Category:McFluffle Bunny Empire